Whipped
by ocmluvr21
Summary: What is the best part of Brittana fanfic? How whipped Santana is. Here is a oneshot focusing on how whipped Brittany has Santana.


I thought this morning would be like any other morning. But with Brittany you never know whether that would be true or not. I pulled up to her house at six-thirty, the same time I did every day. The front door opened and I saw the tall blonde run out wearing neon yellow shorts, thigh knee white socks, and a loose hanging shirt that had a picture of a horse on it. I shake my head and smile to myself; somehow that odd combination of clothes looked so sexy on her.

She came over and opened the passenger door, and after she sits down I lean over and give her a peck. Turning back, I put the car into drive and then I pull away from the curb.

"Look what I have San!" Brittany said excitedly opening her backpack.

I glance over at her as she pulled a bag of white bread out. "Why do you have bread?" I ask confused as to what was so exciting about the loaf.

"It's spring!" She says as if my question was the stupidest thing she had heard. "The ducks have come out again. Can we go to the park and feed them?"

I thought for a moment, I knew how this conversation would end. "Britt we will be late for school."

"Please." She said, her voice starting to hit the pout that she knew I could not say no to. I avoided looking at her because I knew she was making the puppy dog eyes that easily melted my ice cold heart. "Last year I promised that I would feed them when they came back."

I sighed and made a u-turn so that we were going indirection to the park. We pulled up to the park not long after and as soon as the ignition was off, Brittany was out of the car. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I walked away from the car and towards Brittany who was already by the pond where a couple of dozen ducks were.

The ducks began to circle around her, realizing that she had an entire loaf of bread on her. A couple of stray ducks made their way over to me, thinking that I had food on me as well. I was about to kick one that was dangerously close, away from me but I saw the beaming smile that was on Britt's face. I looked back at the duck that quacked at me, expecting food; I internally groaned and then continued walking over to Brittany.

Brittany spent about an hour, making sure that each duck got about the same amount of bread and talked to each of them for the same amount of time. Halfway through the hour I had gone back to my car and got out the blanket I kept in the trunk for days like today. I had a feeling we would not be going to school for a while since it was the first day of spring. So I spread out the blanket and lounged on it, watching Brittany happily giggle at the ducks that were fighting over a piece of bread.

After she had gone through the whole loaf Brittany looked around for me, she had clearly not noticed me leaving. She looked around for a minute before I cleared my throat and she looked over at me with that smile that I could never get tired of. Somehow she managed to get into the walls that I had built up for myself. That damn smile was so infectious that I knew a matching smile formed on my face.

Britt ran over to me and sat down on the blanket next to me. She leaned over and gave me a quick peck. "Thanks for bringing me here." She said in her normal bubbly voice.

"You're welcome." I said shaking my head as she hugged me.

We lounged on the blanket watching the ducks play in the pond. I don't think I would ever admit this to anyone else, but I do enjoy times like this. I loved the times where it was just me and Britts enjoying each other's company, it didn't always have to be about sex between us; sometimes it was nice just to lay next to her in silence, enjoying just being with her.

Brittany was playing with some of my hair; she twirled it around her index finger. If this was any other person, by this point they would only have nine fingers, maybe even less. I glanced over at her and she pulled her finger out and leaned over top of me. Our lips met for a couple of seconds and then she pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me. "Expecting more?" She asked and I lifted my head a couple of inches to reattach our lips together. Her hands made her way down to my hips. I let out a small moan into her mouth and I felt her smile into it. Again she pulled away. "We should probably go to school." She whispered in my ear and I felt her warm breath in my ear.

I gave her a look knowing she was right, but I wanted to stay here longer. I loved being with her, with no one else to piss me off, no one to disturb my Britts time. Of course the sex was great too. She stood up and held out her hand to help pull me up. I grab the blanket as Brittany goes to the ducks to say goodbye to each duck.

We were on our way to school as Brittany watched what was going on the side of the road. I pulled up to a stop sign when I heard her voice again. "Sanny, look!" She said pointing at the window at a sign. I glance over and see a sign for a flea market that was up another block. I groaned a little on the inside, knowing exactly what was coming. "Can we go?" She asked excitedly.

I started to go again and nodded, not even bothering to protest this time. Brittany let out an adorable squeal in delight. I pulled into the parking lot that was right next to a large field that housed numerous tents and stands. People were milling around some of the booths and I put the car in park.

This time Brittany waited for me to unbuckle myself before she got out of the car and I followed her to the first of many stands. The first booth had an excessively large sunglasses display case. Seeing this, Brittany quickly ran over to it and I followed her in her footsteps. I watched as she began trying on sunglasses. She would put on a pair, glance in the mirror and then turn to me, posing with her left arm by her side and her right hand on her hip. I tried hard not to roll my eyes. Instead, I would say, "They look cute on you babe." Or "Yeah I like those."

She went through about half of them before letting out a huge squeal. "Santana! You have to try these on." She said and shoved a pair into my hand before I fully comprehended what she had said. I put them on and her smile grew even bigger, ear to ear. A smile not as big as hers formed on my face before I quickly took them off. "You have to get those San." She said as I pulled them off.

Brittany continued to look at different pairs as I held on to the ones that I was apparently getting. "I don't know which to get." Brittany said holding two pairs in her hands.

I looked at them both. "Get whichever ones you like better." I said, not wanting to be unhelpful, I am just not that great with helping her pick out clothes that she wanted.

"But I like them both the same." She began in the slight pout that made her sound like a younger kid. Any other person had used that tone I would have smacked them and told them to sound their age. But Brittany, that voice made her sound so adorable. "Besides, I want your opinion." She added in that same fricken adorable voice.

"Get the pink ones." I said after a pause looking at the two pairs. Brittany instantly handed the pink ones to me, her way of telling me to go and pay for them. I walked over to the woman behind the booth and handed her money as Brittany made sure she had not left a mess at the sunglass display. The woman gives me a smirk and I shoot her a death glare as she is getting my change. But my glare begins melts away quickly when I feel Britts arm wrap around my waist. I look over at her and my eyes are quickly met with the deep blue's of Brittany. I look back at the woman who is holding my change and her smirk is even bigger than before.

I was about to yell at that judgmental bitch and tell her to mind her own frickin business, but then I felt one of Brittany's fingers draw a line down my back, and then she took my hand in hers. So instead as we walked away, I shot her my best HBIC glare and didn't thank her.

Brittany pulled my hand over to another stand that was selling, an odd assortment of furniture and household items. She had taken the pink sunglasses out of my hand and put them on her face before pulling her hand free so she could go and look at a table of what I think are lamps.

"San look at this one!" She said turning to me holding a small desk lamp in her hand. It was made out of wood and hand painted to be a yellow color that resembled the color of a duck.

"Don't you have enough lamps?" I asked walking over towards her. I thought of her room and the multiple lamps she already had. "Where would you put this one?"

"On my desk." She said simply, still holding the lamp.

"B, you already have a lamp on your desk."

"You can take that one; you told me how much you love it."

I thought back on the lamp that sat on her desk, it was neon pink and was covered in marker lines. When Brittany was younger she decided to test out all of her markers by testing them on her lamp. "I have a lamp for my desk."

"But it's black. You need some more color in your room." She said and then handed me the lamp, knowing I would not be able to say anything in response. With one hand I put the sunglasses on my face, I had a feeling I would be holding a lot of stuff for her. She smiled at me, "thanks."

I smile back, but she misses it as she has already found another table of stuff that she wants. I follow her to a table that has a large collection of figures of animals that have been carved out of wood. Brittany instantly began to hand me animals. "What are you going to do with these?"

"Put them on my desk. It's so empty, it like needs stuff to go on it."

"It's empty so that you can work on it. You know like do your homework." She ignored this comment and let out a small squeal when she saw multiple duck statues. All four of them were handed to me and I quickly shuffled things around to not drop anything. "Are you sure you need this many?"

Brittany looks up from the table and looks at me. "Yeah." She said in a serious voice. I try my best not to roll my eyes. Brittany walks over to me and takes two of the duck figures and then leads me to the man with the cash register. She takes figure by figure out of my hands so that the man can see each of them to ring us up the correct amount. He chuckles as he punches the numbers into the calculator. Brittany takes my hand again but this time squeezes it. I fight back the urge to say something to him and this time I don't even glare at him.

He loosely bubble wraps everything and then sticks everything in a box as I put the exact amount of cash on the table. Brittany takes the box and then quickly passes it to me. I take a step back, not expecting the amount of weight that was in the box. I see out of the corner of my eye Brittany smiling and then she kisses me on the cheek.

She pulls on my arms lightly leading me back to my car. When she stops I stop as well and I feel her hand go into my jeans pocket and find my keys. She unlocks the car and then opens the trunk and helps me put the box in.

I closed the trunk and look over expecting to see Brittany sitting in the front passenger seat. Instead she is standing right next to me. "What?" I asked.

"There's a table with clothes, let's go look." She said excitedly and then ran over. I slowly walked over to a table that had a crap load of second hand clothes. Brittany had already started looking at different tops that took up multiple clothing racks.

I stood there for at least an hour and a half, watching Brittany hold up clothes to herself and then either hang it back up or shove it into my hands. Most of them she did not need or I figured I would never see her wearing them. But Brittany loved finding clothes and buying them, or handing them to me to pay for them. Finally she finished and I paid for them and we made our way back to my car.

Thankfully she got into the passenger seat and I got into the driver's seat. I glanced at the clock. "Holy crap Britt, it's almost one."

"Can we get something to eat?" She asked and I nodded figuring it would be useless to go to school now, and besides neither of us had eaten anything since breakfast, unless Britt had eaten some white bread while we were at the park.

"What do you want to eat B?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Can we get pizza, with pineapple and ham on top?" Brittany asked excitedly.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Britt, we had pizza a couple days ago and you know coach will be annoyed if she finds out."

"But she doesn't have to find out. I really want pizza." I could tell that her smile had fallen a little. Even without looking at her, those damn puppy eyes always worked on me.

I held out my right hand and she took it in hers automatically. I took a deep breath. "Pizza sounds perfect."

She kissed the back of my hand. "Thanks Santana." She said. I smiled. I knew my parents would be pissed later, from the fact I skipped school yet again, or the fact I probably spent over a dollars on stuff I would never see again. I knew coach would eat me alive with the fact I am having pizza or that I am not going to practice today. But looking at that smile, I knew it was all worth it. Not that I would let anyone else know that.


End file.
